kuroko birthday
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Topeng Pokerface Kuroko runtuh seketika setelah Rencana Akashi dijalankan -


By: Nan-chan

Genre: Horror, Crime , Friendship, etc.

Rate: K

Fandom: Kuroko no basuke

Pairing: Gom plus Kagami, Himuro dan Takao.

Summary: Kuroko mendapat kejutan yang membuatnya harus membuang wajah Pokerfacenya yang selama ini kokoh bertahan.

"Tetsuya—"

"Akashi-kun !"

"Semuanya harus mati ! "

"Pergi—selamatkan aku !"

"A-apa—"

Yosh, Nan-chan Proudly Present, The story about Kuroko's Birthday.

Selamat membaca, Give your Review ^^

.

.

.

Bola-bola basket berceceran dilantai, peluh-peluh keringat jatuh dan membasahi tubuh yang dibalut seragam basket bertulis TEIKO tersebut. Enam pemuda yang dijuluki " Kiseki no sedai" berada didalam sana, mereka sedang melaksanakan latihan neraka dari sang emperor.

"Tetsuya aku tak menyuruhmu tidur! " Sergah sang kapten ketika menemukan salah satu buda—ekhm maksudku salah satu anggotanya tengah tepar dipinggir lapangan. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tak bergeming, sepertinya dia pingsan lagi.

"Sudahlah Akashi, mungkin Tetsu sudah kelelahan karena sudah tiga jam kita berlatih. Kami juga sudah mulai lelah" Sahut sang pemuda Dim bernama Aomine daiki, Akashi – si kapten—langsung mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Hmm.. Tanggal berapa ini?" Akashi tiba-tiba merubah topik, semua anggota Kisedai langsung menoleh.

"Tiga puluh januari nodayo" Sahut Midorima, sang shooter ini memasukkan bola ke 59 nya.

"Saa, aku akan memberi kalian liburan" Ketus Akashi sambil menyeringai, Anggota Kisedai shock seketika.

Keesokan harinya, sampailah para Kisedai di Villa mewah milik Akashi dipuncak gunung Fujiyama. Akashi mengajak anggotanya untuk liburan dipuncak dengan alasan untuk merileks kan otot-otot mereka. Namun entah kenapa para anggota lainnya merasa ada tujuan lain dibalik semua ini.

"Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya. Kita akan liburan disini selama 3 hari. Jadi gunakan lah waktu liburan kalian selagi sempat" Ujar Akashi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya yang mewah. Para anggota lainnya sudah mendapat kunci masing-masing, mereka diberi satu kamar satu orang dengan fasilitas lengkap dan gratis. Waw.

"Oi Kise, apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Akashi barusan?" Tanya Aomine, entah mengapa insting hewannya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya menanti mereka.

"Akashi mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu nodayo" Jawab Midorima, ia berjalan disamping Aomine, sedangkan Kise yang ditanyai nampak berpikir lalu melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kise-kun" Yang dillirik langsung merespon.

Setelah memasuki kamar masing-masing mereka segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk mandi, ganti baju dan makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh koki di villa tersebut. Tentu Murasakibara semangat dalam hal ini, karena itu dia sudah mampir duluan dimeja makan.

"Akachin, dimana yang lain?" Sahut Murasakibara saat melihat sang pemilik Villa tengah berbicara pada pelayannya.

"Hm, mereka akan segera kemari Atsushi. Kau makan lah duluan" Seakan Akashi telah mengetahui isi pikiran Murasakibara, ia langsung menyetujuinya dan mengambil kue yang disodorkan oleh pelayan. Akashi pergi ke toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"AKASHI-KUN !" Pekik Kuroko yang baru tiba dimeja makan, ia melihat Murasakibara yang jatuh dari kursi duduknya dengan mulut berbusa. Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung datang dan mendobrak pintu ruang makan diikuti oleh anggota lainnya.

"A-akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun- " Kuroko menunjuk-nujuk manusia raksasa yang tengah keracunan didepannya, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu padam dan tiupan angin yang dingin tiba-tiba menerpa mereka disusul dengan suara berat dan menakutkan muncul dan berkata-

"AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN SEMUA.. HAHAHAHHAHAHA !"

Glep!

Serentak Aomine dan Kise menjerit, sedangkan Midorima yang tadinya berinisiatif untuk menghidupkan lampu cadangan malah tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang ditengah kepanikannya. Akashi dan Kuroko? Ah mereka tetap berwajah datar dan tengah memandang horor tempat dimana tubuh Murasakibara yang tadi tergeletak dan sekarang sudah

"—HILANG?!" Sahut Kuroko sedikit terkejut, Midorima yang habis meminta maaf pada pelayan berambut raven belah tengah tersebut langsung kembali keruang makan dan menemukan teman-temannya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa ini?" Akashi mengambil secarik kertas didekat piring yang tadi digunakan Murasakibara, dibaca isi surat itu. Midorima mengiringi.

"Ada yang ingin menteror kita nodayo" Ujarnya setelah membaca surat ancaman itu, lalu ditunjukkan satu-persatu pada anggota GOM lainnya. Aomine menengak ludah.

"Akashi apa maksudnya ini? Ini kan villa mu bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan orang iseng seperti ini masuk dengan mudah ketempatmu" Aomine menatap horor Akashi, ia menuntut jawaban karena tak berniat mati muda.

"Diamlah Daiki, aku sedang berpikir" Balas Akashi sambil mendelik tajam, dia tak suka anak buahnya berani menuntutnya.

Setelah itu mereka memilih keluar dari ruang makan yang mulai diberesi oleh pelayan-pelayan yang ada. Mereka pergi menuju keluar villa, menatap indahnya pemandangan bukit-bukit bersalju dan jurang-jurang hijau disekitar mereka. Kenapa keluarga Akashi nekad membangun Villa didekat jurang seperti itu? silakan anda tanya sendiri pada pemiliknya jika berani. Sampai diluar mereka ditugaskan berpencar oleh Akashi untuk mencari keberadaan Murasakibara disekitar Villa.

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya kearah kakinya saat ia merasa mengijak sesuatu yang tipis namun gemeresik disepatunya, merasa penasaran ia pun mengambilnya. Ya sepucuk surat yang ia temukan.

"Akashi-kun, aku menunggumu didekat pintu pembatas jurang. Disana pemandangan terasa indah, aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu –Kuroko Tetsuya"

Setelah membaca isi surat itu Akashi bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan, namun setelah sampai dia tak menemukan siapapun. Kedua alisnya bertaut tidak suka karena orang yang mengajak nya bertemu dengan lancangnya datang terlambat. Ia memutuskan menelpon Kuroko.

"Tetsuya kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu dipintu perbatasan jurang seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Ya Akashi-kun, aku sedang berada ditaman—eh apa? Tunggu Akashi-kun, aku tak pernah mengajakmu untuk bertemu disana" Balas pemuda berambut biru muda disana, sedangkan Akashi malah mulai berkeringat dingin yang bisa beku kapan saja oleh suhu dingin gunung Fujiyama.

"Halo—halo—Akashi-kun, kau masih disana?" Panggil Kuroko, nada bicaranya terdengar cemas. Sementara Akashi tak bergeming.

Kuroko segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang Akashi katakan, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berharap dapat bertemu seseorang dan harapannya terkabul ketika ia melihat Aomine yang sedang berjongkok-jongkok dibawah tangga.

"Aomine-kun, bisa ikut denganku sekarang?" Ujar Kuroko dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Oh Tetsu—ada apa?" Sahut Aomine, bukannya menjawab Kuroko malah menarik nya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, terutama pada Akashi yang tiba-tiba mematikan teleponnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat Kuroko terkejut menemukan Akashi—

"Akashi-kun bertahanlah!" Pekik Kuroko saat ia melihat Akashi tengah bergantung dipinggir tebing, ia binggung kenapa sang kapten mata belang tersebut bisa ada disana. Aomine yang melihat langsung berinisiatif mencari alat yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Akashi.

"Aomine-kun cepat!" Seru Kuroko, Aomine makin kalang kabut. Sementara Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tetsuya- " Panggil Akashi yang masih bergantung pada akar yang menopang pinggiran jurang tersebut.

"Iya Akashi-kun, tunggulah sebentar lagi" Balas Kuroko dengan wajah khawatirnya, ia menjulur-julurkan tangannya agar Akashi tidak merasa takut.

"Selamat tinggal" Jawab Akashi yang langsung direspon kaget oleh Kuroko.

"AP—AKASHI-KUUUUN !" Kuroko langsung mencoba meraih tangan Akashi ketika tangan sang emperor itu melepas pegangannya.

"JANGAN TETSU!" Aomine segera memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan menariknya menjauh dari jurang tersebut. Kuroko berusaha memberontak agar ia bisa menyelamatkan Akashi namun pegangan Aomine lebih kuat dari tubuh kecil nya tersebut hingga akhirnya matanya tak dapat melihat tubuh Akashi yang mungkin sudah terhempas disemak belukar yang tajam dibawah sana.

"A-akashi—ku-n.. " Lirih Kuroko, Aomine membawa Kuroko kembali ke teras Villa. Para Gom yang mendengar teriakan Kuroko langsung ngacir keteras.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?!" Sahut Kise yang datang pertama kali, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko yang saat ini sedang—Menangis.

"A-akashi-kun"

"Dia jatuh kejurang" Sela Aomine, Kise membelalak tak percaya ternyata si kapten kepala merah itu bisa mati juga /oke lupakan yg barusan/. Kuroko manggut-manggut mengamini.

"Ya ampun Kurokocchi, yang sabar ya aku yakin Akashicchi tidak akan mati semudah itu" Hibur Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko yang kini sedang menangis didadanya.

"Tch" Dengus Aomine, dirinya tengah kesal karena tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sudahlah Aominecchi, sekarang kita—tunggu apa yang ada disepatumu itu aominecchi" Kise menunjukkan jari nya kearah sepatu kiri Aomine yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat. Aomine segera mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya dengan penasaran.

"Si merah sudah hilang, sekarang si hijau akan kembali ke alamnya" Begitulah isi surat tersebut, Kuroko menghentikan acara sedihnya sesaat lalu ikut membaca isi surat itu.

'-apa mungkin ini dari si peneror—hijau? Jangan-jangan' Pikir Aomine, hijau langsung menginggatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kise dimana Midorima?" Kise yang baru menyadari ketidakberadaan Midorima disekitar mereka pun langsung menggeleng.

"Ada apa Aominecchi, jangan menakutiku" Jawab Kise, Aomine berdecak dan langsung bergegas ingin pergi sebelum ujung bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu Aomine-kun, bagaimana jika ini hanya jebakan" Sahut pemuda beriris aquamarine dengan tatapan sendu , habis menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari Midorimacchi bersama-sama saja –ssu!" Usul Kise dan disetujui oleh Kuroko dan Aomine.

Tak perlu banyak waktu untuk menemukan keberadaan Midorima, baru saja tiga orang yang sedang mencari mahluk ramah lingkungan itu melewati gudang belakang mereka mendengar teriakan yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Midorima-kun!" Seru Kuroko yang sudah kehilangan sosok pokerfacenya sejak jatuhnya Akashi kedalam jurang, ia segera berlari kedalam gudang. Kedua alisnya langsung bertaut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena ingin berteriak.

"Ada apa Kuro—" Aomine yang menyusul ikut terkejut melihat Midorima yang sudah tergeletak dengan dada yang mengucur darah, disana tertancap Gunting kebun—lucky itemnya hari ini—tepat dijantungnya. Sesosok tubuh lain berjubah merah darah berdiri disamping Midorima yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sosok tubuh berjubah merah yang tudungnya menutupi muka tersebut melangkah pelan menghampiri tiga orang yang tengah hopeless diambang pintu, ia mencabut kasar gunting yang berada ditubuh Midorima lalu menodongkanya pada Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise yang seperti membatu ditempat.

"Semuanya harus mati" Ujar sosok misterius itu, suara bariton nya menjelaskan bahwa orang ini berkelamin laki-laki. Aomine yang kesadarannya sudah kembali langsung menarik Kuroko dan Kise untuk lari.

"Aominecchi, apa orang tadi membunuh Midorimacchi, aku takut Aominecchi" Rengek Kise ditengah pelarian mereka, sementara Kuroko mulai kelelahan. Peluh dan keringat dingin mengucur didahi mereka. Sang pembunuh tidak terlihat lagi dibelakang mereka.

BUKK!

Tubuh Aomine langsung terduduk dilantai, ia merasa baru saja menabrak seseorang namun lebih tinggi darinya, Kise dan Kuroko langsung menoleh ke Aomine yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Aomine-kun kena—"

"Uwaag! Kurokocchi—" Disisi lain mata Kuroko melebar saat sesosok mahluk bersurai Violet tengah mencekik leher Kise dengan kuat.

"Murasakibara-kun, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat lepaskan Kise-kun!" Aomine yang baru bangkit ikut kaget dan berniat menjauhkan Kise dari Murasakibara yang memandangnya dengan aura mencekam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara!" Ujar Aomine ditengah aksinya, namun segera tubuhnya terpelanting kedinding setelah dilempar oleh Murasakibara. Kuroko terpakku, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun, ia bisa melihat pandangan Murasakibara yang begitu dingin dan kosong.

"Kau bukan Murasakibara-kun" Lirihnya, terdengar nafas Kise yang makin tercekat.

"To- long.. Kuroko—cchi—"

"Kise-kun bertahanlah!" Kuroko memberanikan dirinya untuk menolong Kise dari cengkaraman Murasakibara, namun yang ia dihalangi oleh tangan kosong Murasakibara yang membuatnya ikut terpelanting seperti Aomine. Tubuh Kise yang tadinya berontak mulai melemas dan akhirnya tak bergerak lagi.

"KISE-KUN!" Pekik Kuroko, matanya melihat remang-remang saat tubuh Kise yang sudah tak bernyawa digeret oleh Murasakibara pergi.

Satu jam kemudian

"Tetsu! Tetsu!" Aomine menguncang-guncang pelan tubuh mungil didepannya, perlahan pemilik tubuh mungil itu membuka matanya.

"Aomine-kun—"Lirihnya pelan "Aomine-kun! Dimana Kise-kun!" Kuroko langsung bangun dan kalang-kabut karena ingatan terakhirnya. Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat aman dulu, baru mencari mereka Tetsu" Ujar Aomine, ia membantu Kuroko berdiri.

Ctak Ctak Ctak Ctak

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup mengema diruangan itu, disusul oleh suara dentingan besi yang bertemu dengan besi. Aomine bergidik, ia tahu siapa yang akan datang.

"Ayo pergi Aomine-kun" Kuroko yang sudah fix kembali jadi dirinya, namun Aomine malah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergi Tetsu! Aku akan menghajar si pembunuh itu dan membalaskan dendam teman-teman kita"

"Jangan ! Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi Aomine-kun! " Ujar Kuroko dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Tetsu" Aomine mendorong tubuh Kuroko masuk keruangan gelap disamping mereka dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! " Kuroko menghentak-hentakan kedua tangannya agar pintu itu terbuka kembali, ia berulang kali memanggil nama Aomine namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Aomine-kun! Hiks Hiks" Tubuh Kuroko merosot duduk didepan pintu, ia memeluk lututnya sembari menangis.

CLAP !

DOR! DOR! WWIIITTT !

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/TETSUYA/TETSU/TET-CHIN/TETSU-KUN"

Tiba-tiba lampu diruangan itu bersinar terang diiringi oleh suara pecahan balon ,party property dan suara nyaring orang-orang yang sangat ia kenali. Kuroko refleks mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh A-apa—" Kuroko terkejut bukan main, melihat teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri sehat didepannya dengan penampilan yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia lihat. Suara Kuroko tercekat, dan ia baru ingat jika hari ini ulangtahunnya.

Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara tengah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah sumringah, sesosok mahluk berjubah merah darah tadi membuka tudungnya. Ia mendekat pada Kuroko yang masih terduduk didepan pintu sambil membawa kue ulangtahun. Diusapnya pipi dan mata Kuroko yang masih mengalir airmata kebahagian.

"Sekarang buatlah permohonan dan tiuplah lilinnya Tetsuya" Ujar pemilik suara bariton itu—Akashi seijuuro. Kuroko mengangguk lalu ia menutup matanya dan berdoa.

"Semoga Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun mendapat kejutan lebih menakutkan dari ini" Ucapnya lantang dan penuh emosi, semua yang mendengar langsung jawdrop mendengar doa si pemain bayangan. Lalu lilin ditiup.

Omake

"Taruh yang benar guntingnya nodayo" Titah Midorima pada sosok butler didepannya itu, Takao—si butler—bertugas membantu Midorima dalam aktingnya nanti.

"Tenang saja tuan, saya ahli dalam bidang ini" Balas Takao sambil cengegesan

Omake

"Tetsuya—selamat tinggal"

"AP—AKASHI-KUN !"

SYUUT !

Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya, dua detik kemudian ia langsung ditangkap oleh asisten pribadinya –Kagami taiga—yang mengendarai jet dipunggungnya untuk menangkap tubuh si tuan muda.

"Apa berhasil Seijuroo-sama" Sahut Kagami sambil menurunkan Akashi digudang belakang.

"Tentu, rencana yang kubuat tak akan pernah gagal" Balas Akashi dengan percaya diri.

Omake

Lampu diruang makan itu langsung padam, seorang lelaki berambut gelap menarik Murasakibara diam-diam dari ruangan itu.

"Muro-chin, mana pockynya?" Sahut si surai Violet setelah mereka bersembunyi didalam toilet terdekat.

"Sabar Atsushi, tugasku dari Seijuuro-sama belum selesai" Jawab Himuro sambil kembali menyalakan lampu.

OWARI ^^


End file.
